


Would You Care To Clarify Your Point Further, Sir?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Weird But Beautiful [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguing, Bickering, First Kiss, First Time (Implied), Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character Spock (Star Trek), Stolen Kisses, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Arguments can have all sorts of consequences.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Weird But Beautiful [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Would You Care To Clarify Your Point Further, Sir?

One day, Spock and McCoy were arguing--

Wait a minute. Nothing new there.

Well, McCoy was arguing. Spock was trying to show him the error of his ways by the use of clear, concise points and substantiating subpoints that would overwhelming prove his thesis if McCoy would only allow himself to let facts and not emotions rule his thinking.

Or was it the other way around?

Was Spock the one who was arguing while the good doctor was using all of the wide knowledge obtained from his many years of training and his life experience to present a deduction that was based not only on facts, but also on his interpretation of humanity as he had learned it from dealing with the problems of all sorts of people?

It probably depended on which one of them was presenting the current viewpoint.

Their friends on the Enterprise would say that it was the same difference, an oxymoron if there ever was one. But it would certainly fit these guys and their lively and thought-provoking... discussions. And they would discuss anything! That fact, their friends on the Enterprise knew only too well, also.

Anyway, McCoy (he's the one with the blazing eyes) demanded, "Sir, would you care to clarify your point further?! And this time, would you make it a little clearer, instead of beating around the bush the way you have been so far?"

Whereupon Spock decided that it was important to resolve an side issue that McCoy had introduced into the discussion before they could go any further with their current topic. (Spock is the one with the dyspeptic look on his face, a look that was actually hiding the inner frustration that he was trying to hide from McCoy.) "Perhaps your powers of observation are diminished in these lower levels of the ship because of the poor lighting, sir, but I must point out that there is at present no indication of any type of foliage in our immediate vicinity, be it anything from a tiny sprout, a sprawling bush, or even a towering tree."

"What the hell are you talking about?! What bush?! What towering tree?!"

"You are the one who introduction the topic of beating around the bush, not I."

McCoy huffed at him in expiration, but Spock kept right on talking before McCoy could form a proper rejoinder. "And I must make the further stipulation, Doctor, that you would please refrain from introducing the possibly of that topic into our present conversation. I am as much of a lover of the natural world as you are, although forests and any sort of vegetation as such are not native to my cultural heritage on Vulcan."

McCoy stared at him for a moment. "You're just bullshitting me, ain't you?"

Spock actually blinked from McCoy crude language. "I am doing no such thi--"

"You've got nothing more constructive to add, so you're throwing up a smokescreen to hide that fact from me. You've got no further arguments, so you're trying to distract me with all of this nonsense about trees and bushes in particular and the natural world in general."

"And you are trying to distract me with the use of all sorts of idioms ranging from a poorly lain fire that has not been allowed the proper ventilation for the smoke to escape--"

McCoy was truly puzzled. "What are you blathering about?!"

"Smokescreen. You said it, not I."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you are trying to distract with that idiom and also one about the excrement of domesticated farm animals which you and the captain quaintly refer to as 'male cows.'"

"Bullshit."

"Precisely."

McCoy rolled his eyes.

"I sense that you are lacking any concrete points, so now you are resorting to the usage of confusing and misleading idioms that are peculiar to your colloquial type of Terran language."

McCoy could've exploded with all sorts of anger, but he opted for a flirty look and twinkling eyes. "Oh, Commander, what I am saying does not come anywhere close to comparing to the line of male cow excrement that you've just piled up in this corridor. I could've never come up with that bushel of malarkey that you just spewed out, and you might as well admit it and concede defeat. I got you whooped for once, and I, for one, am crowing in delight with my victory. Accept it. I've got you over a barrel with your bare ass soaring unprotected up into the bright sunshine of day."

Whether the proposition of allowing McCoy to get him into such an ungainly and humiliating position as he would be over a barrel with his bare ass up in the aid did not appeal to him in particular, or whether he did not wish to concede defeat in general, Spock mentally regrouped his options. He was debating whether he should try a direct approach to his current situation.

McCoy interpreted Spock's silence for a sign of defeat and patted himself on the back with the sweet taste of victory on his tongue. Then he smirked with cockiness.

"Yep, feeling pretty damn good, I got to say," McCoy gloated.

And that helped Spock to decide what to do next.

Whereupon Spock pulled McCoy into a dark corner of the hallway they were traversing. Whether it was to gain some privacy from prying eyes from an unexpected passing crewman or to save McCoy from a spider dangling over his head was not at first made clear.

Then a third reason presented itself. It had been a very weak possibility just a few moments before and was really a wild shot in the dark for McCoy. But it proved to be the most plausible answer, for Spock behaved in a most unusual manner for him as he lunged toward McCoy and clearly invaded his personal space of three feet. Not only that, Spock did not seem too concerned that he had invaded McCoy's personal space.

McCoy's eyes shot open in alarm as Spock hurled toward him at a most alarming speed. "What the h--" But that's as far as McCoy got because Spock's lips suddenly got in the way.

McCoy started grunting in protest, but that gradually changed into moaning as Spock maintained a tight grip on him. And his hard lips were insistent that he wanted McCoy to concentrate on him. He would not be denied of either McCoy's attention or of his bruising mouth.

Then McCoy grabbed a couple armfuls of wiry, but willing Vulcan and refused to let go. He got as insistent as Spock had been about being passive.

But Spock wasn't fighting him any.

Seemed the dark horse was a clear winner, after all. Spock had decided to invade McCoy's three feet of personal space.

"I like how you state your case," McCoy breathed with a happy smile when they finally broke the kiss. He was finding it very difficult to breathe and was trying to figure out what spot to look at on Spock's chest that was so damn close to his all of a sudden.

"I thought you would."

Then McCoy opted to look up into Spock's face. "If you accidently tripped and landed on my lips, I don't want to know about it," McCoy mumbled as he ran a hand up and down one of Spock's upper arms as his eyes flicked around Spock's craggy face.

"I did not trip, nor did I land on your mouth by accident," Spock reassured him as he kept a steady pressure against McCoy's nice, cushy body with his own body. "It was a well-intended maneuver on my part."

"Oh, okay." Then McCoy's face hardened. "But you did it just to distract me, didn't you?" McCoy accused, expecting a self-conscious glance or a self-possessed smirk.

Instead, Spock said with low passion trembling in his voice, "I did it because you are so damn hot and I just had to have you, or I would have exploded with my intense need."

McCoy's eyes bugged out at Spock's uncharacteristic words. "W-h-a-a-t?!" He had never heard Spock talk like that. He had always been a perfect gentleman before.

Spock's dark eyes looked smokin' as he crowded McCoy viciously against the wall and shoved an urgent knee between McCoy's legs so that McCoy could feel his last defenses crumble. McCoy could also feel himself hardening against Spock's own flesh. Then he realized that Spock was hardening against him, too.

Spock wanted him, and there was no way that McCoy could deny him. Then he realized that he would not deny Spock.

Spock knew he had the victory, too, and it made his words bolder. "All I can say is that you are lucky that I did not rip that confining uniform off your ripe body and take you in this exposed corridor just now with no thought of who might come along. In fact, I still might." He paused, and his voice grew trembly with the urgency he was at last admitting to himself and allowing McCoy to see, too. "You do something to me, Doctor," he hissed. "That is something that I find difficult to control at times." His breath hitched with his increasing need. "And this might well be one of those times," he whispered because he was finding himself quite breathless at this point.

McCoy gulped with the need he could hear in Spock's voice. There were times that he was a little in awe of how much he could stir Spock's genetic memory of when Vulcans were more pagan and emotional than they currently were. It just had never had a sexual tone to it before. At least, not one that had ever been this blatant.

"Now, what were we discussing?" Spock finally managed to ask.

McCoy grinned sheepishly. "I don't have a clue in hell. Do you?"

"It seems to have been forgotten."

McCoy stiffened. "Did you do this to prove that I'm human or just to distract me?! If you did it for either, you are a worse cad than I have ever taken you for! Because the Spock I know is principled and would not use an under-handed trick just to win an argument."

Spock looked sheepish. "Part of the reason I might have originally done it was to distract you, but I find that I have managed to distract myself as well. Now, if you can remember what we were discussing so heatedly, I might be able to continue with our debate."

"Don't have the foggiest. But I do remember this," McCoy answered as he zeroed in for another kiss.

When they broke from that kiss, Spock gave McCoy a happy look and said, "I like how you state your case, too, sir."

"I thought that you would," McCoy murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. After that, neither one of them was particularly interested about keeping a watch for passing crewman who might be startled by the sight of two of the ranking officers groping each other in a lower hallway. If someone had, he might have suggested that they find a room. Which was the next thing they did.

They both figured they had won that argument. But for different reasons.

Or was it once again the same difference?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
